What If?
by LesboDyke
Summary: What if Prue and Andy had slept together before he died. What if Prue had gotten pregnant. Well What if has happened and now Prue's left to defend the world with her sisters... and a newborn.
1. Chapter 1

**Pauley: This was an idea that jumped into my head out of nowhere and wouldn't leave when I was having a Charmed re-watch. Chances being it won't be my best work, but I had to get it out of my mind. So I hope you at least get some enjoyment out of this!**

* * *

_It had been two weeks after Andy's death when Prue had discovered she was carrying. Their last meeting, at the swing where they used to meet in High School, had ended with a little more heat than either of them had expected.  
Prue wasn't sure whether or not she was thankful or terrified. She was pregnant. Piper and Phoebe, of course, had been ecstatic, squealing and jumping in excitement at being aunties, but Prue wasn't so sure. In fact there had been many times within those first few weeks of knowing that she considered the horrendous idea of getting rid of her baby.  
But she hadn't, she'd stuck with it, despite all of the problems it had caused._

She'd been twinging often throughout the entire kidnap ordeal with Bane, but she'd ignored it, not telling a soul, despite the fact it hurt. By god did it hurt, this wasn't just the baby kicking, this was something serious, but they had a demon to go after.

"I hope we're not making a huge mistake..." Pheobe had said as they waited outside. _Oh you've no idea. _Prue throught as she cradled her stomach gently and snuck inside after Piper.

"Now!"

Piper froze the room but when she approached Litvack, he didn't freeze. Prue panicked. He didn't freeze and here she was, nine months pregnant with her bump twinging and he didn't freeze!

Litvacks last moments were a blur of pain and as Prue rushed over to check on him, she felt another twinge. _Oh god this one was worse!_

They got Bane back to the Manor and he'd insisted on calling Daryl, which did mean he was going to be going back to prison, but Prue understood.  
They said their goodbyes, Prue hugging him the best she could with her large belly. Not long after the cops took him away again, just as she was getting changed, she felt it again. This was no twinge, this was a contraction!

Giving thanks to her new power, Prue focused best she could through the pain, sending Astral her to the club.

"Piper! I think I'm in labour!" That's all she'd managed to get said before she was pulled forcibly back into her own body as she hunted for her phone. Ambulance. She needed an ambulance. Preferably now.

Four hours later she was handed her new born baby girl, five pounds seven ounces. Her sisters had been her birthing partners and Daryl was waiting outside as well, just to make sure she was okay.  
But none of that mattered to her as her baby was placed gently on her chest. She barely made a sound, other than a tiny little hiccup, but Prue was already so in love with this tiny life.  
As she glanced down, the one question that had been bugging her for the entirety of her pregnancy was suddenly solved.

"Andrea." She said quietly, causing Piper and Phoebe to look round to her as she stroked one finger over the newborns downy hair.  
"I'm gonna name her Andrea." She explained, glancing between her sisters as if looking for approval, which she almost was.  
"After her father." She added on in an attempt to soothe their confused looks. It worked as they both grinned from ear to ear.

"That's a great idea!" Enthused Phoebe, settling on one side of the bed as Piper took the other, both of them barely able to contain their excitement.

"She's so beautiful..." Piper added on before grinning.  
"Can I hold her?" Prue had been expecting the question, but what she hadn't been expecting was the rush of possessiveness that ran through her at the thought of someone else holding her precious little girl.  
Biting at her lip, she carefully lifting Andrea up, settling her in Pipers waiting arms cautiously, her hands hovering in worry as Piper cooed down at the tiny baby.

"Okay give her back now."

* * *

**Pauley: This was only a short one to get it out of my system as I figure out where to go with this, so any and all feedback would be appreciated (And ideas would be nice too!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pauley: Chapter 2! I'm trying not to do a re-write of episodes, but this one kinda had to be because... well, she's only a week old!  
****So this chapter is based around the episode 'Murphy's Luck' I hope you enjoy it & I promise to start getting a little more creative from now on!**

* * *

It had taken Phoebe and Piper days to convince Prue to go try the Job Interview at the Magazine, she hadn't wanted to leave Andrea so soon after her birth. But they'd forced her out the door, leaving Phoebe in charge of the newborn, who was thankfully sleeping when her Mother left.

After seeing Piper off to the club, Phoebe heated up one of the bottles Prue had filled, while trying her very hardest NOT to think about the contents of said bottle, before heading up to wake her niece from her nap.  
All of the sisters had taken to shared motherhood like a dream, though Prue was never far behind if one of her sisters was in charge. This was the first time any of them had been left alone with Andrea since Prue'd brought her home from the hospital five days ago.  
As if she'd sensed Phoebe coming, just as the door to the nursery was pushed open Andrea began to cry. Phoebe hurried over, carefully lifting the tiny baby and supporting her the way she'd been shown at the hospital.

"Hey 'Rea." She greeted gently, smiling at her as she moved to settle in the Rocking chair. Andrea gurgled up at the youngest sister. She was always a happy baby, almost instantly stopped crying when she was picked up. Social, the doctors had said, she was social. Lifting the bottle and quickly testing the temperature, she offered the teat to the girl. She seemed to frown at this new development and Phoebe wished she had a camera because it was priceless. They'd never bottle fed her before, Prue having insisted that it wasn't right since she was there and lactating, so it must have been slightly confusing for the girl.  
After a moment of thought, Phoebe pulled the bottle away, instead bringing her finger up to the babies lips. Andrea regarded it for a moment before opening her mouth and sucking on the tip. Phoebe sighed in relief and after a moment made the quick switch from finger to Bottle. This time it went much smoother and she was drinking before Phoebe knew it.

An hour or so later she had Andrea settled on a playmat in the lounge, surrounded by toys and mirrors. None of them made noise, Prue had done some serious reading and only one sense could handle stimulation at a time or the baby would get distressed.  
Phoebe knelt next to her niece, playing peek-a-boo. It made her laugh to see Andrea attempt to replicate her face when it came into view. It always took a moment or so, but she'd try.

The door opened and Phoebe quickly scooped Andrea from the floor as she heard footsteps, definitely Prue's, come into the house.

"Hey." Phoebe greeted as she headed towards the door.  
"Your baby is fine. How'd it go?" She asked, handing over Andrea when Prue asked, as she'd known she would. She'd never saw Prue as a clingy Mother but boy was she.

Phoebe listened carefully as Prue described what had happened, unable to contain her worry and amazement as Prue paced, rocking Andrea gently with her as she did. This was the first time something big had happened since she'd given birth and she was a little afraid. It was just a jumper, not a demon but still. It had hit her, on the drive home, just what sort of a life her daughter would be having. Always being passed from sister to sister, and sometimes Leo, to keep her safe. Probably always worrying if her Mommy was going to come home okay. Growing up used to the sight of blood and gore, used to her house, the place that should be the safest, being destroyed on a semi-regular basis, her Mother and Aunts being injured on what was definitely a regular basis. It terrified her, but she couldn't bring herself to do what she knew was probably best and send her away. Besides, it was likely Andrea had powers, she was the daughter of a Charmed One after all.

The phone rang, making her jump and she went to answer it before Phoebe could move, shifting a now half asleep Andrea to one arm so she could hold the phone.  
Upon hanging up, a decision was made quickly and she sighed.

"I need to go see Maggie." She said to Phoebe. Not thinking for a moment, Phoebe nodded.

"I'll come with you, maybe something from my psych class could be of use." It was that moment Andrea chose to remind the witches she was there with a huffy gurgle.

"Piper?" Phoebe suggested, wondering how Prue would take the idea of her baby being at the club. Prue sighed, but nodded.

"Only choice. You go back a baby bag, I'll change her. And fetch her carseat, quick." She said, carrying Andrea back through to the lounge to change her, doing her best to seem cheerful for her baby.

They loaded her into the car, Phoebe sat in the back with her, worried about how shaken up Prue seemed right now.

When they entered the club, Leo was counting sticks and Piper looked like she wanted to run as far away as possible.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Piper asked upon noticing them.

"Long story, not much time to explain, can you watch 'Rea?" Phoebe asked as Prue set the carseat down on the table.

"Uh... Prue? Are you sure?" Piper asked, knowing how over-protective she had been, and worried that she was trusting her with the baby. It was great, of course, but it was worrying non-the-less.

"I'm sure." She said, turning back to her sisters.  
"Right, I've just changed her, she's only just gone down and Phoebe fed her about an hour ago. There's bottles and daipers and toys in the bag, _please_ be careful and we should be back soon." She rattled off, knowing that if she didn't leave soon, she never would and she _needed_ to talk to Maggie.

"Alright... be careful." Piper said as Phoebe hurried Prue away.  
"I love you!" She called after them quietly. They didn't call back, but Piper knew they'd heard. Glancing over at Andrea, she saw Leo checking on her, tucking her blanket more securely around her and smiling. She couldn't help but smile too. He was so good with kids.

Andrea woke not long after Prue got there, letting out a cry as her Mothers phone rang. She headed over there, lifting the carseat to move her to somewhere safer. As she did, her grip slipped and she dropped her. Thankfully, Piper reacted, freezing the room. As Prue had suspected, Andrea didn't freeze, but the carseat did. The baby inside kept crying as Piper and Phoebe hurried over, Prue in shock as they rescued her girl. She quickly returned to her phone call. Normally she'd never choose work over her daughter but she needed a distraction almost more stressful than her current situation. She had almost killed her baby!

Piper swayed with Andrea, who had stopped crying upon being picked up, as she always did, while she listened to Phoebe explain what had happened with Maggie Murphy and at the police station. They shared a worried look, wondering if the spell _had_ somehow backfired. Prue had never dropped Andrea before, she always made sure she had a firm grip on the carseat or the basket or Andrea herself before lifting, how on earth had that happened? It was just lucky Piper had reacted in time or... none of them could even think it.

When Prue got off the phone and revealed she had to leave, though it wasn't that to her, well it was but not for the reason she stated. She _had_ to leave, had to get out before she caused Andrea more harm.  
"Piper are you okay to keep playing sitter?" She checked and Piper nodded, still swaying with the baby. She watched as Phoebe and Prue left the club, before listening to Leo's theory. It panicked her, worried her beyond belief and they needed to look into it.  
But first... Andrea needed to be fed. And changed.

They got her home without much trouble and Leo was holding her as Piper checked through the book, both of them worried about Prue.  
The phone rang and the noise set Andrea off into tears. She'd been crying a lot more, Leo reckoned it was separation anxiety, she just wanted her Mommy. He rocked her as Piper picked up the phone to make the noise stop.

At the mention of Dan, Leo wanted to start crying too, but instead he focused on getting Andrea to settle, which didn't take long once he slipped her her Pacifier and teddy bear. He tried not to listen in on Pipers conversation but he couldn't help himself. He loved her and he wanted to be with her but he respected her for saying no until she was able to officially end it with Dan. She was a good woman. Glancing down at the baby in his arms he couldn't help but wonder what the kids would look like were he to have children with Piper. Quickly deciding he needed a distraction he turned his attention down to flicking through the Book of Shadows, Andrea now cradled in one arm.

When Piper and Phoebe left the house, Leo sighed down at the little girl, who was blinking up at him.  
"Don't suppose you've any suggestions 'Rea?" He asked, not really surprised when she didn't answer in any way other than just blinking up at him and letting out a quiet whine.  
"You miss your Mommy, huh?" He let out a sigh and settled on the chair with her.  
"She'll be okay though, your Auntie Phoebe and Auntie Piper will fix it. Your family is good at fixing things." He strokes her soft hair back and smiles down at her.  
"And one day, when you're older, you're gonna be good at fixing things too, because you have their blood." He explained to her, grabbing one of her toys from nearby.  
"I wonder what power you'll have..." He mused as he handed her the toy. Which actually meant placing it atop her chest where she could see it.

Carrying her up to the attic he sighed as he set her back in her carseat, ignoring her whimpers and sniffles at being put down as he went to check the Book of Shadows.

Staring in amazement at his hands, Leo made a snap decision, lifting the carseat, he took a running orb, setting her down quickly as he materialised, barely stopping as he tackled the Darklighter at what was almost full speed.

After hugging her sisters, Prue tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling stupidly as she hurried to her baby, lifting her from the seat and cradling her close.  
"Oh Andrea." She whispered as she bumped their noses, her smile still bright as she smothered her daughters face in loving kisses.  
"I'm so sorry I almost left you. Never, _ever_ again." She promised, nuzzling her closer still and listening to the happy gurgles of a finally content baby.

Never ever again.

* * *

**Pauley: Read & Review, 'kay?**


End file.
